Un marzo para Marinette
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: 31 drabbles centrados en Marinette. 31.- Caja de los prodigios: La sensación de tener entre sus manos la caja de los prodigios era extraña, sobre todo por que ahora le pertenecía.
1. Nuevos comienzos

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras:**__210_

__**01.-Nuevos comienzos**

Se despertó, sin el molesto sonido del despertador de fondo, y abrió los ojos. Estaba en su cama, como debía de ser. Marinette se desperezó y bostezó. Todo estaba como siempre, tal y como debía de ser.

La voz de Tikki acompañada de otra le hizo recordar que no todo estaba como siempre que, en realidad, nada estaba en orden.

Marinette sintió vértigo al recordar que el maestro Fu ya no estaba allí con ella, que estaba sola y que se había convertido en la nueva guardiana.

Tanta responsabilidad.

Tanta presión.

—¡Buenos días, Marinette! —saludó Tikki apretándose contra su mejilla.

—Buenos días —musitó Wayzz.

—Buenos días —replicó ella alargando la mano hacia el pequeño Wayzz que se sentó sobre su palma.

Para ella aquel nuevo comienzo era duro, pero el de Wayzz también lo era, además de la pérdida de su portador y mejor amigo tenía que adaptarse a ella y a un lugar desconocido.

Marinette le sonrió a Wayzz, no tenían que empezar sola y sin apoyo, Wayzz y ella volverían a empezar juntos.

—Lo lograremos, Wayzz. Recuperaremos los prodigios y devolveremos la paz a París.

El _kwami_ captó la frase no pronunciada de Marinette. Juntos harían que Wang Fu se sintiese orgulloso de ellos, aunque no pudiese recordarles.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**__  
¡Hola! Arrancamos con algo sencillito. El despertarse sabiendo que debes empezar algo nuevo que te aterra, pero viendo que no estás sola._


	2. Soltándolo

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras: **__639._

**02.- Soltándolo**

Era la primera vez que las puertas de metal de la residencia Agreste se abrían para ella sin tener que decir quién era y para qué estaba allí. Marinette saltó adentro antes de que pudieran pensárselo mejor y dejarla en la calle.

Estaba contenta, tanto que a duras penas podía contener su entusiasmo. Había un concurso de diseño que había organizado Gabriel Agreste, y para el que le había seleccionado el diseñador en persona. Estaba entusiasmada, no sólo por el prestigio que le otorgaría a sus creaciones, sino que también porque le daría acceso a poder pasar tiempo con Adrien fuera del instituto.

—Bienvenida, señorita Dupain-Cheng.

—Gracias señor Agreste —replicó apresurada casi atragantándose con las palabras—. No le decepcionaré.

El hombre movió la cabeza asintiendo y le pidió a Nathalie que la acompañase a la habitación donde se encontraba Adrien. Subió los escalones procurando mantener la calma, no parecer ansiosa, siguiendo el ritmo de la mujer que le llevaba un peldaño de ventaja. Nathalie le abrió la puerta manteniéndola así hasta que ella hubo entrado.

—Ah, Marinette bienvenida.

Un montón de miradas curiosas se clavaron en ella haciéndola sentir incómoda, ya sabía que no estarían a solas, pero no esperaba convertirse en el centro de atención del resto de participantes.

—Siéntete en casa, Marinette. En aquella mesa hay comida y bebida si te apetece algo.

—Eres genial —soltó, sacudió las manos nerviosa—, quiero decir que ¡es genial!

El muchacho le sonrió y regresó a la silla en el centro de la estancia de la que se había levantado para recibirla.

Marinette algo intimidada trató de descubrir qué estaban haciendo todos con la mirada clavada, de nuevo, en Adrien. Pasó tras uno de los diseñadores que se apresuró a tapar su cuaderno, lanzarle una mirada fulminante y farfullarle algo similar a un "no puedes copiar", continuó hasta la mesita en la que estaba la comida y tomó un zumo de frutas y un sándwich.

—¿Crees que están diseñando en base a cómo ven a Adrien, Tikki?

La pequeña _kwami_ se asomó con cautela.

—Tiene que ser eso.

—Oh, Tikki, estoy perdida —susurró—, si tengo que mirar a Adrien no podré diseñar nada...

—Concéntrate Marinette, puedes hacerlo, cree en ti.

Marinette se armó de valor para ocupar la mesa que quedaba libre en un lateral, sacó sus cosas procurando no perderse en la imagen de su amigo que le había sonreído. Acomodó sus bártulos y se puso a garabatear, pero nada de lo que hacía la convencía. Arrugó hoja tras hoja, frustrándose, sintiéndose bloqueada, a punto de rendirse. Hasta que sólo quedó ella.

—¿Va todo bien, Marinette? —preguntó Adrien dejando una humeante taza de leche con cacao sobre la mesa.

—Creo que no seré capaz —susurró derrotada—, no se me ocurre ninguna buena idea.

Adrien tomó una silla y se sentó frente a ella.

—Claro que lo serás, eres increíble, Marinette. Sólo necesitas relajarte —declaró Adrien tomándole la mano con fuerza—, cierra los ojos y respira hondo.

Marinette obedeció sintiendo sus mejillas arder manteniendo a raya a su fantasiosa imaginación, porque Adrien estaba ayudándola, no planeando besarla, lo sabía.

—Bien, Marinette, y ahora piensa en qué podría quedarme bien.

«Absolutamente todo» pensó Marinette. Frunció el ceño recordando el bombín que había hecho anteriormente y entonces las ideas brotaron a borbotones. Abrió los ojos, soltó su mano y se puso a dibujar. Adrien sonrió al comprobar que su talento fluía de nuevo.

Para cuando Marinette hubo acabado casi era medianoche, así que la invitó a pasar allí la noche, pero ella dijo que prefería volver a casa y él se encargó de que su guardaespaldas la acompañase.

Marinette soltó todo su ingenio en aquel conjunto. Soltándolo todo en aquel trabajo, sus sentimientos, sus sensaciones, su amor.

Ganase o no, en aquel conjunto estaba una parte de ella.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**__  
¡Hola! Vamos con el segundo, se me ocurrieron varios temas, pero todos pasaban por una declaración verbal, y no quería caer en ello, así que lo he desviado al ingenio y la creatividad de Marinette._

_º º º_

_**AquaticWhisper:**__ ¡Hola! Creo que todas nos olvidamos de la pérdida de Wayzz, al menos no tienen que volver a empezar solos.  
Gracias a ti por tentarme a participar.  
__**ChrisBooth-Grey:**__ ¡Hola! Nos centramos mucho en Marinette, porque es muy joven, pero la pérdida de Wayzz es profunda. Ambos han perdido a Fu, pero a niveles diferentes. Gracias por leerme._


	3. Vacaciones

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras:**__136._

__**03.- Vacaciones**

Saltó afuera del coche. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la sensación de la brisa marina la transportase en el espacio-tiempo. No era la primera vez que pisaba un pueblo costero, pero sí la primera vez en años que podía hacerlo tranquila y sin preocupaciones.

—Iré a hacer el _check-in_ —declaró Adrien pasando por su lado.

Oh, claro, también estaba él, Adrien. Que ahora gozaba de libertad para poder salir de casa y que, además, era su pareja.

Había muchos obstáculos aún en su camino, pero juntos lograrían hacerles frente, porque hacían un equipo imparable, con o sin traje de superhéroe.

Siguió a Adrien adentro con pasitos alegres, de momento todo lo que tenía que hacer era relajarse y disfrutar de aquellos días lejos de París. Se lo habían ganado después de tantos esfuerzos y sacrificios.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_  
_¡Hola! Seguimos con cositas simples, se ha colado un poco de mí ahí, porque las vacaciones siempre las relaciono con el mar._  
_A modo de recordatorio, los drabbles no están relacionados entre sí a menos que diga lo contrario, esto se centra en Marinette por lo que no hay ship concreto._


	4. Masa

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras:**__323._

__**04.- Masa**

La luz de la panadería estaba encendida. Marinette bajó las escaleras algo asustada procurando no hacer ruido alguno, eran las cuatro y media, se suponía que todo el mundo debería de estar durmiendo.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta dudando, qué se suponía que podría hacer a sus siete años si se había colado un ladrón en casa. Miró escaleras arriba pensando en que debería de haber despertado a su padre que era grande y fuerte.

—Algo para defenderme —susurró en la penumbra, manteniéndose fuera del alcance de la luz que se filtraba por la puerta que separaba la panadería del domicilio.

Se dirigió al pequeño cuarto bajo las escaleras en el que guardaban las cosas para limpiar y agarró la escoba, tal vez no era la mejor arma, pero para algo le serviría.

Temblando y con la respiración entrecortada por el miedo empujó la puerta con el palo de la escoba y miró adentro. Una figura imponente se movía por el local con maestría colocando cosas sobre el mostrador, organizando el lugar.

—¿Papá?

Tom se giró casi a cámara lenta. A aquellas horas siempre era el único que estaba despierto, su hija le había dado un susto de muerte.

—¿Te he despertado, cielo?

Marinette se encogió de hombros, no sabía si la había despertado el ruido que pudiese hacer o si había sido algún sueño aterrador.

—¿Qué haces?

—Preparo la masa para hacer el pan, ¿quieres ayudarme? —preguntó sonriendo.

—¡Sí!

—Bien, lávate las manos mientras acabo de prepararlo todo.

La niña obedeció, cuando regresó Tom la alzó y la sentó en uno de los taburetes altos que siempre estaban en el pequeño mostrador donde los clientes podían sentarse para degustar las especialidades de la casa.

—Empecemos.

Tom depositó algo de harina frente a ella y fue explicándole cómo continuar a partir de ahí para crear una masa suave y esponjosa que se convertiría en un pan delicioso. Era divertido y algo pringoso.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_  
_¡Hola! La idea inicial era otra, pero la Marinette de siete años decidió bajar unas escaleras de repente jajaja. _

_º º º_

_**Manu:**__ ¡Hola! Seguiré trabajando en el resto de las historias, que haya empezado esta no significa que el resto queden abandonadas. Es algo para relajarse sin más. Gracias por leer.  
__**AquaticWhisper:**__ ¡Hola! Yo es que he crecido junto al mar y por eso es sinónimo de relax jajajaja._


	5. Niñera

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras:**__361._

__**05.- Niñera**

—Mamá.

Marinette se sentó en el sofá junto a su madre que tomaba un té durante su pausa en la panadería.

—¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

—He estado pensando que, como se acercan las vacaciones de verano, podría trabajar algunos días para ahorrar algo.

—Claro, a papá le encantará que trabajes con nosotros en la panadería.

—No, quiero decir que, sería genial, pero estaba pensando en hacer de canguro.

Aunque no lo dijo, Marinette, sabía que sus padres no estaban en su mejor momento en lo que a la economía se refería. Hacer pequeños trabajos le permitiría tener algo de dinero y no tener que pedirles nada durante, al menos, un par de meses.

—Cuidar a niños es difícil —musitó Sabine, aunque sonrió—, pero si te ves capacitada tienes mi apoyo.

—Gracias, mamá.

—Deberías hacer carteles para que sepan que te ofreces como canguro.

Marinette no había dudado ni un instante en ponerse manos a la obra.

_º º º_

Marinette boqueó como pez fuera del agua al ver a la mujer frente a ella cargada con una niña. La conocía, salía por la tele, era una de las mejores reporteras del momento, Nadja Chamack le preguntó si estaba segura de hacerlo, a lo que Marinette respondió con un firme y seguro "sí".

Nunca había hecho de canguro antes, pero no podía ser tan complicado, sólo tenía que entretener a Manon hasta el regreso de su madre, porque la niña era aún demasiado pequeña como para tener deberes de los que preocuparse.

Cuando la señora Chamack regresó a por su hija se la encontró riendo con Marinette, a quien el tiempo se le había ido volando. Habían ocupado la tarde en jugar y hacer dibujos. La niña, aunque era testaruda y tenía carácter, era simpática y divertida. Marinette se sentía muy cómoda con ella, no le importaría repetir mil veces más.

Nadja Chamack sacó su monedero y le pagó por las dos horas de canguro que había hecho.

Tres días más tarde Nadja volvió a llamarla para cuidar de Manon diciéndole que la niña estaba encantada con ella. Marinette aceptó llena de orgullo, sintiéndose satisfecha con su trabajo a pesar no haber tenido experiencia previa.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_  
_¡Hola! Este drabble me costó más de lo esperado porque no sabía cómo empezarlo, pero al final salió solo._

_º º º_

_**AquaticWhisper:**__ ¡Hola! Yo me la imaginé mientras escribía y me moría de risa con lo de la escoba. Gracias.  
__**Manu:**__ Gracias por leerme. Felix y Lila son los únicos personajes que no me gustan._


	6. Doble vida

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras:**__159._

__**06.- Doble vida**

Antes todo era simple, Marinette era una simple adolescente de instituto, pero Wang Fu se cruzó en su camino para cambiarlo todo. Desde aquel día tenía que lidiar con mantener una doble vida. Por un lado estaba Marinette Dupain-Cheng, adolescente vivaz y torpe, que siempre se esforzaba para que todos a su alrededor estuvieran bien. Por el otro estaba Ladybug, superheroína imparable, que contaba con la confianza de todo París para derrotar a Hawk Moth.

A veces, Marinette, sentía que la presión y la responsabilidad de Ladybug querían aplastarla. Otras que la vida de Marinette entorpecía su labor como Ladybug. Era como si se debatiese en una lucha constante por ser alguien que no era, porque si era Ladybug no podía ser Marinette y si era Marinette no podía ser Ladybug.

Tener que mantener separadas sus dos facetas era difícil, ocultar una cara constantemente, tener que inventarse cosas para poder ir a cumplir sus deberes como Ladybug.

Era agotador.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_  
_¡Hola! Traté de salirme de lo obvio del prompt, pero al final no me alejé tanto. Llevar una doble vida debe de ser agotador._

_º º º_

_**Manu:**__ Yo no he dicho que odie a Félix, he dicho que no me gusta, son cosas diferentes. Sobre qué planean para él no tengo ni idea, pero es un personaje que seguramente será como Lila, la némesis de Adrien en su caso.  
__**ChrisBooth-Grey:**__ ¡Hola! me alegra que te haya despertado buenas sensaciones, como dice cuidar de niños implica mucha responsabilidad, pero si saber congeniar con el niño puede ser divertidísimo. Cuando trabajaba de niñera me lo pasaba siempre genial.  
__**AquaticWhisper:**__ ¡Hola! Su arranque como niñera, un punto importante de nuestra Marinette._


	7. Memes

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras:**__207._

__**07.- Memes**

Entró en clase oyendo el murmullo generalizado y se preguntó qué ocurría mientras subía el par de peldaños que la separaban de su sitio.

—Alya ¿qué pasa?

Su amiga señaló la pizarra en la que alguien había pegado varios carteles con el rostro de Ladybug haciendo una mueca de exasperación, bajo ella un texto que rezaba "cuando te dicen que han _akumatizado_ a alguien por culpa de Chloé Bourgeois".

Marinette se levantó cual resorte en el preciso instante en el que Chloé entraba al aula seguida de Sabrina y unos pasos tras ellas Adrien. La clase rió al ver a la víctima de aquel meme entrar sin darse ni cuenta.

Los comprendía, Chloé era un suplicio, pero nadie merecía ser el centro de una humillación así por más mezquina que pudiera ser.

Bajó los peldaños sin tropezar y arrancó los memes de la pizarra, arrugándolos en una bola apretujada y los alzó exponiéndolos frente a sus compañeros.

—No es gracioso —protestó logrando que se hiciera el silencio y la atención pasase a centrarse en ella—. Debería daros vergüenza.

Desde el fondo del aula Lila le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, claro, había sido ella. Tiró la bola de papel a la papelera y regresó a su sitio.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_  
_¡Hola! Vamos con el séptimo tema del reto, aunque los memes deberían de ser divertidos a veces los usan para dañar y acosar a otros, así que me he decantado por escribir sobre la segunda opción._

_º º º_

_**AquaticWhisper:**__ ¡Hola! sólo de pensar en llevar una doble vida como la de Marinette ya me siento agotada…  
__**Manu:**__ No sé qué harán con él, pero dudo que se vuelva bueno, con o sin Brigette._


	8. Despedidas

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras:**__158._

__**08.- Despedidas**

—Marinette, ¿qué estás haciendo?

La pregunta de Wayzz la hizo alzar el rostro del papel en el que estaba escribiendo.

—Despedirme del maestro Fu.

Wayzz la miró sin comprender cómo se suponía que lo estaba haciendo. Marinette le sonrió.

—Sé que no es lo mismo y que, en realidad no sirve de nada —musitó presionando de nuevo la punta del boli sobre el papel—, pero cuando nos dejó no pudimos decirle todo lo que habríamos querido. Despedirse y cerrar la herida es importante.

»Por eso estoy escribiéndole esta carta, aunque no pueda dársela, aunque él nunca pueda leerla ni contestarla, necesito decirle lo que significó para mí, cuánto me inspiró y cambió la vida.

—¿Te hace sentir mejor?

—En parte —declaró la muchacha ofreciéndole papel y un bolígrafo fino—, pruébalo. Al menos las palabras saldrán de ti y aliviarán la pérdida. Despidámonos juntos del maestro, Wayzz.

El pequeño _kwami_ aceptó. Empezar por despedirse podría ser bueno.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_  
_¡Hola! Como podréis intuir está relacionado con el primer drabble "Nuevos comienzos"._

_º º º_

_**AquaticWhisper:**__ Ahí al máximo con la crueldad jajaja._


	9. Tío Jagged

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras:**__158._

__**09.- Tío Jagged**

—No. Que no te digo —farfulló Jagged con el móvil pegado a la oreja y frotándose la sien con la mano libre—. Escúchame bien porque no voy a repetirlo de nuevo: no quiero a ese diseñador de pacotilla; quiero a Marinette o no hay trato.

Jagged presionó el icono rojo para cortar la comunicación con su interlocutor. Fang en el sofá, junto a él, alzó el rostro cuando Jagged suspiró exasperado.

Talento. Eso era lo que él quería, no a un diseñador de pacotilla incapaz de entender lo que él quería sin que le tuviera que hacer un croquis.

Él admiraba a Marinette por su ingenio, por su capacidad de saber qué quería antes de que llegase a decirlo, por su facilidad para crear cosas increíbles para él.

—¡Claro, Fang! Ya sé qué hacer, ¿cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes? —El cocodrilo le miró brevemente acostumbrado como estaba a los estallidos emocionales de su amo—. ¡Penny!

La muchacha apenas tardó unos segundos en aparecer, acomodándose un mechón tras la oreja.

—¿Sí, Jagged?

—Quiero que busques a alguien para que le haga un contrato especial a Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

—¿Contrato especial?

—Uno de esos de mecenazgo, que sea justo para ella.

—Por supuesto, Jagged, me pondré a ello en seguida.

Si se convertía en su mecenas ambos se beneficiarían, ella trabajaría para él y él no tendría que batallar para que lo hiciera.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_  
_¡Hola! A veces hago esto de centrar un drabble o un shot en un personaje sin que llegue a salir, así que este es uno de los primeros que veréis en los que Marinette será vista por otra persona._

_º º º_

_**Butercup77:**__ Despedirse es siempre importante, seguro que juntos lo superan.  
__**AquaticWhisper:**__ Creo que tengo que escribir más sobre ellos dos superando su pérdida.  
__**Manu:**__ De momento, en esta colección, no creo que salgan otros kwami._


	10. Alter egos

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras:**__270._

__**10.- Alter egos**

La mariposa blanca revoloteó liberada del poder negativo de Hawk Moth.

—Bien hecho —soltaron al unísono Chat Noir y Ladybug chocando los puños en lo alto de un tejado.

—Hasta la próxima, gatito.

—¡Espera!

Chat Noir a diferencia de lo que hacía siempre la siguió, Ladybug brincó con agilidad hasta una azotea donde se detuvo alejada de miradas indiscretas.

—¿Qué pasa? Estás a punto de destransformarte —siseó ella balanceándose sobre los talones.

—Ahora que eres la guardiana de los prodigios —empezó a decir Chat Noir, el emblema de su anillo parpadeó nervioso anunciado que apenas le quedaban unos segundos—, deberías de saber quién se esconde tras la máscara.

Ladybug se movió para marcharse, pero él le aferró por el codo impidiendo que se marchase. Sus pendientes protestaron al mismo ritmo que el anillo de él.

—No debemos conocer nuestras identidades, Chat, ¿es que lo has olvidado?

—El maestro Fu era el guardián y sabía quiénes somos. ¿Qué tiene de malo que tú sepas quién soy?

La persona tras la máscara de Ladybug quería saberlo, la superheroína prefería no saberlo.

—Sería un desastre. No quiero saber quién eres —pronunció cerrando los ojos al tiempo que el traje de Chat Noir desaparecía para mostrar a Adrien Agreste—. Y ahora suéltame, tengo que destransformarme y tú deberías alimentar a tu _kwami_ si quieres poder bajar de aquí.

Adrien obedeció, dejándola ir.

Cuando el traje de Ladybug se esfumó y sólo quedó Marinette Dupain-Cheng respiró agitada. Su alter ego era más firme que ella, si la de la azotea hubiese sido Marinette habría mirado atrás para conocer al chico tras la máscara.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_  
_¡Hola! Se supone que los prodigios acentúan los rasgos de personalidad de sus portadores, así que, aunque Marinette es una persona de firmes convicciones, creo que saber quién es Chat Noir la tentaría._

_º º º_

_**Aquatic Whisper:**__ los veo formando un tándem creativo increíble. Es única entendiendo a la gente._


	11. Jugadora

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras:**__147._

__**11.- Jugadora**

Una de las cosas que más amaba Marinette era el poder sentarse en el sofá una tarde de domingo, conectar la videoconsola y desconectarse del mundo por unas horas. El juego era lo de menos.

Podía pasarse horas luchando hasta desbloquear todos los personajes de un juego de lucha; o recorrer medio mundo en uno de rol; completar niveles en uno de plataformas... La trama y las características eran lo de menos porque Marinette elegía en base a cómo se sentía, eso hacía de ella una jugadora implacable.

Aquella versatilidad que poseía era la que la había llevado a formar equipo, primero con Adrien, después con Max y a alzarse con la victoria en el torneo. También era la que hacía que Max recurriese a ella cuando necesitaba un beta para buscar errores.

Marinette amaba jugar y no le importaba lo que otros pudieran pensar al respecto.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_  
_¡Hola! Quería haber escrito algo relacionado con los capítulos de Gamer y Gamer 2.0, pero al final no se me ocurrió nada decente._


	12. Madre kwami

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras:**__198._

__**12.- Madre kwami**

Abrió con cuidado y reverencia la caja de los prodigios que desplegó los departamentos en los que descansaban los prodigios. Faltaban cinco, el de Ladybug, el de Chat Noir, el de Hawk Moth, el de Mayura y el de la tortuga.

Wayzz observó a Marinette como llevaba días haciendo, era la primera vez que la veía interactuar con la caja desde que Fu no estaba y había pasado a ser la guardiana.

Los dedos de Marinette acariciaron los prodigios con delicadeza y cierto miedo, como lo haría una madre temerosa con su bebé recién nacido. Wayzz notó el afecto de la muchacha por los _kwami_ durmientes y se sintió extraño. Se preguntó qué tipo de guardiana sería Marinette, si su relación con ellos sería de camaradería como la de Fu o si sería más parecida a la de una madre cariñosa y preocupada.

Marinette suspiró y acarició los huecos vacíos de los prodigios de la mariposa y el pavo real.

—Os traeré de vuelta a casa, lo prometo.

Wayzz vio claro entonces que, aunque aún era una niña, Marinette sería como una leona luchando por proteger a sus cachorros, no pararía hasta tenerlos a todos seguros en casa.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_  
_¡Hola! Seguimos con la relación de Wayzz y Marinette y sus nuevos roles. En este como en "Tío Jagged" he dejado que sea otro personaje quien hable de Marinette. Podría haber puesto a Tikki, pero me parece más interesante el tándem Wayzz-Marinette que espero que exploten en la cuarta temporada._


	13. Doméstico

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras:**__303._

__**13.- Doméstico**

Encendió las lucecitas de su pequeña terraza y se sentó en la tumbona suspirando. Estaba agotada. Llevaba una semana de vacaciones y Hawk Moth no había parado de lanzar ataques, si seguía a aquel ritmo tendría que volver a clase y no habría podido descansar ni un día.

Alya se había marchado de la ciudad con su familia y con Nino. Juleka, Rose y Luka estaban navegando por el Sena por lo que tampoco podía verles. Adrien, como siempre, enclaustrado en su casa por orden de su padre. Marinette no tenía a nadie con quien le apeteciese salir, más allá, de ir a tomar algo. Por eso había decidido dedicarse tanto tiempo como le fuera posible.

Una sombra oscura saltó sobre su barandilla, Marinette, se sobresaltó, aunque no era la primera noche que ocurría.

—Buenas noches, Marinette.

—Hola, Chat Noir —saludó levantándose de la tumbona y caminando hasta la barandilla para detenerse a su lado—. ¿No tienes cosas de superhéroe que hacer?

Él le sonrió.

—No hay cosa mejor que hacer que visitarte a ti.

Marinette sintió sus mejillas encenderse. Rió.

—Que bobo eres —susurró, pero estaba agradecida por aquella visita nocturna porque rompía su soledad y evitaba que los pensamientos negativos las devorasen, porque aliviaba la presión de su nuevo rol como guardiana.

—Te he visto aquí tan sola que no he podido evitar acercarme.

—¿Quién dice que no quería estar sola?

Chat Noir se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

—Nadie quiere estar solo cuando se siente triste.

Chat Noir ronroneó cuando ella le acarició el cabello, Marinette no pudo contener una sonrisa ante aquella reacción, parecía su superhéroe doméstico.

—Gracias, Chat Noir.

—A tu servicio.

La frase le sonó extraña acostumbrada como estaba a oírla con un "Mi Lady" al final. Le resultó más sincera y natural, más humana.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_  
_¡Hola! Esta fue una de las palabras con las que más me costó montar algo, creo que al final no ha quedado tan mal..._


	14. Brújula

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras:**__152._

__**14.- Brújula**

Se sentía como una brújula estropeada, su aguja se empeñaba en apuntar a un norte que no podía alcanzar, porque cuando se acercaba a él se movía nerviosa brincando en todas las direcciones.

Marinette era una brújula apuntando a Adrien como su norte y él la hacía girar como si fuera un imán.

Alya le había dicho algo sobre brújulas, metales e imanes en la casa flotante de Luka y Juleka, aunque no había acabado de entenderlo por no haberle prestado suficiente atención.

Desearía, a veces, ser una brújula apuntando a Luka como su norte, a toda aquella paz y armonía que le transmitía el músico.

La brújula Marinette estaba rota, no podía apuntar a dos nortes a la vez, no podía debatirse constantemente entre lo que creía mejor y lo que quería.

La brújula Marinette, rota, quería arreglarse y apuntar a su norte correcto y hallar la paz y el descanso.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_  
_¡Hola! Está inspirado en el capítulo "Capitana Hardrock" y la brújula con la que la compara Alya._


	15. Poder definitivo

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras:**__127._

__**15.- Poder definitivo**

Su prodigio junto con el de Chat Noir otorgaban un poder definitivo si se empleaban a la vez, te permitían pedir un deseo, ese era el motivo de que Hawk Moth los ansiase tanto.

Marinette sabía que no debía fantasear con ello puesto que al cumplirse un deseo alguien perdería algo a cambio. Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar en las cosas que le gustaría desear si poseyera aquel poder definitivo.

La paz.

Derrotar a Hawk Moth.

Que nadie muriese de hambre.

Las injusticias.

Eran buenos deseos, sin fines egoístas, pero el precio a pagar sería duro para otro —o para ella misma— y ese era motivo suficiente como para controlar cualquier ansia que pudiese tener.

El poder definitivo era peligroso y jamás debía de ser empleado.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:  
**__¡Hola! Centrar este _prompt_ en Marinette me ha limitado mucho el margen de acción, así que siento que sea tan flojito._


	16. Amigas

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras:**__129._

**16.- Amigas**

Había recibido un mensaje de Rose invitándola a merendar, Marinette no había dudado ni un sólo segundo en enfundarse su chaqueta y saltar a la calle. Se sentía desbordada por sus nuevas responsabilidades, por eso estaba segura de que pasar tiempo fuera con sus amigas le iría bien.

En la puerta del local de siempre la esperaban Rose, Juleka, Alix, Alya y Mylène haciendo un corrillo. Las saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las siguió adentro, hasta la mesa de siempre en un rincón.

Compartieron refrescos y pasteles y un montón de confidencias. Marinette rió como hacía tiempo no lograba hacer, relajada y liberada, capaz de olvidar durante un rato su situación.

Estar con sus amigas era la mejor cura para cualquier mal que pudiera atenazarla.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:  
**__¡Hola! Sé que es muy cortito, pero todo lo que se me ocurría se me iba por las ramas, así que lo he dejado así._


	17. Diseñadora

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras:**__279._

__**17.- Diseñadora**

—Oh, Tikki, dime qué no estoy soñando.

—No estás soñando.

—¡No puedo creérmelo! —exclamó girando sin control en su silla con ruedas agitando, exultante, la carta que había recibido—. ¡Tikki, es un sueño hecho realidad! ¿Lo entiendes? Es... ¡increíble!

—Pero ¿qué es eso tan increíble?

Marinette se detuvo y miró fijamente a Tikki como si alguien acabase de pulsar el botón de pausa. Agitó la carta de nuevo.

—¿Te acuerdas del concurso de hace unos meses?

—¿El del señor Agreste?

—Ese mismo.

—Hiciste un traje alucinante para Adrien.

La joven guardiana sonrió orgullosa por su trabajo y volvió a mover la carta en su mano.

—Y gracias a eso ¡he ganado Tikki!

—Sabía que lo conseguirías Marinette, eres muy buena en lo que haces, espero que con esa victoria aprendas a tenerte más en consideración.

—Eso no es todo —continuó atrapando a la _kwami_ en la palma de la mano—, había dos premios que me interesaban el segundo lugar, con un valor monetario importante y el primero, un puesto como diseñadora en el taller de Gabriel Agreste.

Tikki le prestó atención, esperando a saber cuál había sido el premio que había ganado, aunque, por su reacción, sospechaba que se había alzado con la victoria final.

—En verano empezaré a trabajar con Gabriel Agreste, Tikki, en su taller, pero con mi propia línea de moda independiente —barbotó acelerada, de algún modo logró no atragantarse con sus propias palabras—. ¡Oh, Tikki! Voy a poder abrir mi propio taller, hacer el tipo de ropa que me gusta, con el respaldo de un grande de la moda.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Marinette.

—¡Tengo que contárselo a todo el mundo!

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:  
**__¡Hola! Como podéis intuir este drabble es continuación de "Soltándolo". Marinette se alzó con la victoria final._


	18. Parejas raras

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras:**__195._

__**18.- Parejas raras**

—¡No puede ser! —soltó Alya desternillándose de la risa.

La pantalla de su _tablet_ mostraba el emparejamiento al azar entre alumnos de la clase. Había encontrado aquella web buscando otra cosa y desde entonces no paraban de darle al botón que rezaba "emparejar". La IA de la web había emparejado a Marinette con Chloé y Alya no había podido evitar porque no existían dos personas más incompatibles en el mundo que ellas dos.

—Sí, sí, muy gracioso —farfulló Marinette que, a pesar de que le había resultado gracioso, no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo.

Pulsó el botón de emparejar y las fotografías de la gente de clase brincaron por la pantalla hasta que sólo quedaron dos: la de Nathaniel y la de Sabrina. Alya volvió a pulsar y la web emparejó a Lila con Nino, la joven frunció el ceño, pero se echó a reír.

Los emparejamientos al azar continuaron y, lo que empezó siendo un divertimento entre Alya y Marinette, acabó con un buen grupo de compañeros riendo con aquel juego estúpido.

Marinette se alegraba de haber dado con aquella web, por poder divertirse con sus amigos con algo tan estúpido e inocente como aquello.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:  
**__¡Hola! Un drabble algo absurdo, la verdad es que no se me ocurría nada para este prompt._


	19. Vidas Pasadas

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras:**__328._

__**19.- Vidas pasadas**

Se despertó con la respiración agitada y el vago recuerdo de la pesadilla que acababa de tener acosándola desde las sombras.

Aquel sueño no se parecía a ningún otro de los que había tenido. Recordaba a Chat Noir, aunque no era su Chat Noir, susurrarle que resistiera mientras le arrebataba su prodigio y después huía. El resto era demasiado vago y borroso.

—Tikki... —susurró haciendo que la _kwami_ abriera los ojos para mirarla—. ¿Le pasó algo malo a alguna Ladybug?

La _kwami_ agachó la mirada, preferiría que Marinette pudiese hablar de ello con un guardián, pero Fu no estaba y aún era pronto para que pudiera llevarla al resurgido templo de los guardianes. Tikki se armó de valor.

—Hace mucho tiempo una de mis portadoras murió en combate.

—Creo que he soñado con ello, Tikki, ¿cómo es posible?

—Prodigio y portador crean un lazo que les une. Se retroalimentan y se contagian sus características entre sí —explicó la _kwami_ sentándose en la palma de su mano—. Eso incluye los recuerdos de los anteriores portadores. Cuanto más usas un prodigio más presente se hacen tus vidas pasadas, todas las Ladybug están dentro de ti dándote su fuerza y sabiduría.

—Recuerdo a Chat Noir quitándome el prodigio, eso quiere decir qué...

Tikki se apresuró a disentir.

—Chat Noir hizo lo que debía, tomó el prodigio para ponerlo a salvo y después regresó a por ella.

—Pero ¿por qué la dejó atrás?

—Con cada portador el prodigio se hace más fuerte. Los poderes que poseéis Chat Noir y tú son muy superiores a los de esos Ladybug y Chat Noir, así como la resistencia.

»Chat Noir estaba malherido también, si la hubiera cargado ambos prodigios se habrían perdido y estarían en malas manos.

—Aún y así...

Tikki comprendía el desconcierto de Marinette, ella nunca dejaba a nadie atrás, pero sabía que, de verse en una situación similar, su portadora actuaría como aquel Chat Noir al que ahora no entendía.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:  
**__¡Hola! Esto es una especie de remake de algo que escribí hace mucho sobre FFVIII y los GF, que al final no acabé y dudo que acabe, quizás lo retome y lo adapte a este fandom._


	20. Traje

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras:**__211._

__**20.- Traje**

Marinette boqueó como un pez fuera del agua al ver a Adrien enfundado en el traje que había confeccionado para él. Estaba increíble, no había llegado a verle con él puesto más allá de las pruebas previas a las costuras definitivas.

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza para recuperar el control sobre sí misma y se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Te sientes cómodo? —preguntó milagrosamente sin atrancarse.

Adrien se movió y sonrió.

—Es muy cómodo, las costuras no molestan ni limitan los movimientos y la tela es muy agradable. Es un trabajo excelente Marinette.

—Que bien.

—Me hace sentir... especial, como si lo hubieses confeccionado para alguien que te importa mucho.

Marinette no pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente, sabiendo que esos sentimientos que había volcado en el traje habían llegado a su destinatario.

—Gracias por haber hecho algo tan único, Marinette, será un auténtico placer desfilar con él.

—_Partí_, ¡digo! _Latí_, no... a ti, por tus _malabras_, digo, palabras —acabó riendo nerviosa—. Lo hice para ti especialmente.

Parpadeó a cámara lenta percatándose de lo que acababa de decir. Sacudió las manos en el aire hecha un manojo de nervios y negó con la cabeza.

—¡Tengo que irme! Yo... ¡_Adrios_! Digo... ¡Adiós Adrien!

Salió disparada de la habitación deseando que no la hubiese oído.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:  
**__¡Hola! Este continúa con el pequeño arco de "Soltándolo" y "Diseñadora"._


	21. Delegada de la clase

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras:**__490._

__**21.- Delegada de la clase**

Cuando la eligieron como delegada de la clase era consciente de la responsabilidad que entrañaba, sin embargo, hasta a aquel preciso instante en que parecía haber estallado una guerra civil en el aula, no había tenido que hacer nada extraordinario.

—Chicos, calmaos —rogó, pero sus compañeros siguieron discutiendo acalorados—. Por favor, tranquilizaos.

Marinette resopló al sentirse ignorada, ¿cómo podría captar la atención de todos? La mesa de la profesora seguía vacía, así que trepó a ella con habilidad y silbó, de manera automática la atención de todos se centró en ella.

—Por favor, tranquilizaos, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

—Ay, Marinette, Marinette, Marinette. ¿Qué clase de delegada de pacotilla eres? —farfulló Chloé poniendo los ojos en blanco—. No estás haciendo nada para solucionarlo.

—No puedo solucionar algo que no sé qué es —replicó ignorando el tono burlón de su voz.

—Ya deberías saberlo, delegada de la clase.

No dejó que la intimidase o que la hiciese sentir inútil.

—Gracias por tu gran aportación Chloé.

»¿Alguien puede explicarme lo que ocurre para tratar de solucionarlo?

Un coro de voces se alzó de nuevo y Marinette sacudió las manos incapaz de entender una sola palabra de aquel batiburrillo.

—De uno en uno.

Alzaron la mano y Marinette les dio la palabra de forma ordenada. La guerra se había desatado por la actividad que prepararían para final de curso, cada uno tenía una idea diferente, desde rodar una película hasta organizar un baile. Lo que había empezado como una sana lluvia de ideas hasta estallado gracias a los comentarios molestos de Chloé, los ánimos estaban tan caldeados que debatir no habría servido nada, Marinette lo sabía por experiencia. Frunció el ceño y dio una suave palmada, se le había ocurrido algo. Bajó de la mesa y tomó la tiza de la repisa de la pizarra.

—Si no lo he entendido mal las ideas son —pronunció presionando la tiza contra la superficie encerada de color verde—: un espectáculo de baile, una obra de teatro, filmar una película, montar un mercadillo benéfico, organizar un concierto, un desfile de moda y realizar una actividad para concienciar a los más pequeños de la importancia del medio ambiente. ¿Me he dejado algo?

Una negación recorrió la clase. Dejó la tiza y sonrió a sus compañeros.

—Sé cómo solucionarlo. Aún tenemos tiempo, así que lo someteremos a votación —anunció poniendo los brazos en jarra—. En lo que queda de esta semana, si alguien quiere puede proponer otro tema. Alya, por favor, anótalos en la libreta para que no se nos olvide ninguno.

»La semana que viene, en grupo o individualmente, se hará campaña sobre la idea que cada uno considere mejor y el viernes lo someteremos a votación. ¿Qué os parece?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, votar era un a buena idea y daba la oportunidad para que todos defendieran su proyecto.

Marinette estaba orgullosa de haberlo solucionado, se estaba convirtiendo en una experta apagando incendios.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:  
**__¡Hola! Escribir sobre esto me ha traído buenos recuerdos, en mi escuela elegíamos por votación lo que hacíamos para cerrar el curso, era muy divertido y todo el mundo participaba._


	22. Akumatizada

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras:**__ 236__._

**22.- Akumatizada**

Marinette se dejó caer en su cama. Había sido un día horroroso, primero Lila había logrado poner a todo el mundo en su contra, haciéndoles creer que había robado las respuestas del examen, que la había tirado por las escaleras y que le había robado el colgante de su abuela. Y para colmo Hawk Moth la había _akumatizado_ durante unos segundos.

No sabía cómo lidiar con ello. Por un lado, sentía aliviada por que hubiese fallado, por otro estaba muy inquieta por cómo se había sentido.

Aquellos breves segundos bajo el control de Hawk Moth la ira la había tomado por completo, sin embargo, la seguridad en sí misma la había desbordado. Se había sentido… bien, invencible, útil… y eso hacía que ahora, tendida en su cama, se sintiera extraña.

Comprendía un poco mejor a la gente que caía en las garras de Hawk Moth y sus _akumas_, porque, aunque te hacía perderte a ti misma, a cambio te regalaba un sinfín de emociones reafirmantes. Era terrible y peligroso, pero esperaba que aquella experiencia le sirviese para luchar de una manera más eficaz contra los _akumatizados_.

Marinette también tenía miedo, había estado a punto de entregar su prodigio sin pensárselo dos veces, como si aquello fuese lo correcto. Estaba insegura y expuesta porque la ira contra Lila aún burbujeaba en su interior.

Si volvían a _akumatizarla_, tal vez no tendría tanta suerte y sería el fin.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:  
**__¡Hola! Siempre me he preguntado por qué la gente no lucha contra el _akuma_ que les intenta doblegar, así que esta es mi teoría. Con esto encaramos la recta final del reto._


	23. Marinette musculosa

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras:**__ 318__._

**23.- Marinette musculosa**

Su rutina de trabajo, desde que había acabado el instituto, incluía un entrenamiento físico para el que al principio no se sintió capacitada, pero del que ahora se sentía especialmente satisfecha.

Su cuerpo había cambiado, no sólo porque ya no era una adolescente, sino que también porque ahora poseía una musculatura fuerte y elástica como resultado tanto del entrenamiento como de su vida como Ladybug.

Y hablando de entrenamientos, era lo que tendría que estar haciendo en aquel momento.

El teléfono móvil vibró sobre el escritorio con la fotografía de Adrien fija en la pantalla. Marinette descolgó apresurada y se llevó el aparato a la oreja.

—Estoy de camino, lo juro.

Una risa divertida al otro lado.

—Marinette, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que aún no has salido de casa.

—No es cierto, casi he llegado —soltó tomando su cazadora y dejando su apartamento con Tikki escondida en su bolso—. No sé por qué lo pones en duda.

—Quizás porque te estoy viendo salir de casa en este instante.

Marinette miró al otro lado de la calle donde Adrien agitaba la mano saludándole. La muchacha frunció el ceño al tiempo que cortaba la llamada, fue hasta a él.

—Como tardabas tanto he decidido venir a ver si te había ocurrido algo malo.

—Puedo defenderme sola, Gatito —le soltó con una sonrisa desafiante en los labios, se acercó a su oído para susurrarle lo siguiente—. Tanto Marinette como Ladybug pueden defenderse sin problemas.

—Podrías haberte resbalado en la ducha o te podría haber atacado un virus informático —replicó él con tono juguetón—, o podrías sentirte sola en ese apartamento tan grande que tienes, Mi Lady.

Ella se rió. Habían cambiado muchas cosas más allá de su físico. La Marinette adulta no sólo había adquirido masa muscular, también la seguridad que le faltaba para con Adrien.

—Vamos, Gatito, estos músculos no se mantienen sin hacer nada.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_  
_¡Hola! Un salto al futuro para este tema, estoy deseando que nos muestren a Ladybug y Chat Noir del futuro y su relación._


	24. Presión

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras:**__ 398__._

**24.- Presión**

—Marinette, Marinette —llamó con insistencia Wayzz. Ella alzó el rostro de la almohada con los ojos inundados y la nariz roja—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Has enfermado?

—No, no pasa nada...

—Pero estás llorando —apuntó aquella obviedad como si fuese la prueba irrefutable de un crimen.

—Marinette, puedes hablar con nosotros, estamos aquí para apoyarte —murmuró Tikki.

Sollozó hundiendo de nuevo el rostro en la almohada, preocupando aún más a los _kwami_. ¿Cómo iban a ayudarla? Estaba sola en eso. Sola contra los que querían apoderarse de la caja de los prodigios. Sola para protegerlos. Sola con un secreto que no podía compartir con nadie. La presión de aquello la estaba aplastando, por más que Fu la hubiese entrenado y preparado, sentía que no podía.

—¿Es por Adrien? —preguntó Tikki, porque normalmente los problemas de Marinette giraban en torno a él.

—No, Tikki.

—¿Qué ocurre entonces? —interrogó Wayzz.

—No puedo más —musitó ahogándose con su propio llanto—. La presión, no sé qué hacer para soportarla, siento que me arrastra, que se cuela en mi día a día, que entorpece todo lo que hago...

—Marinette. —La voz de Wayzz la obligó a mirarle—. Está bien, no tienes que sentirte mal con eso. Si Fu estuviese aquí... —enmudeció tras pronunciar el nombre de su portador como si hubiese olvidado lo que quería decir. Sacudió la cabeza y continuó—. Fu te diría que necesitas hablar de ello. Eres fuerte Marinette, pero también eres humana y muy joven.

»No tienes que ser perfecta, tienes derecho a dudar, a equivocarte y a tener miedo. Y no tienes por qué pasarlo sola.

»Cada guardián elige las normas por las que se rige su caja de prodigios, puedes hablar con Chat Noir, conocer su identidad si lo necesitas.

»No estás sola, Marinette.

La muchacha dejó de llorar observando al _kwami_ de la protección como si de un gran maestro se tratase.

—Fu y yo estuvimos hablando antes de que perdiera su memoria, sobre lo conveniente que sería que visitases el templo de los guardianes. Con ellos podrás hablar con libertad porque esconden los mismos secretos que tú, pueden entenderte y ayudarte.

—Pero Wayzz, ¿cómo podría hacerlo? ¿Y si consideran que no estoy capacitada para ello?

Wayzz miró brevemente a Tikki que asintió.

—Tú me has ayudado a salir adelante tras la pérdida de mi portador, deja que ahora te ayude yo a ti.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_  
_¡Hola! Tenía que tirar un poco del punto de quiebre de Marinette, porque es una chiquilla y aunque intenta ser perfecta y mantenerse a flote es humana. El principal fallo que le veo a Marinette es que no nos muestren que puede romperse como los demás._


	25. La orden de los guardianes

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras:**__ 370__._

**25.- La orden de los guardianes**

A pesar del terror que le infundía, Marinette, había hecho caso a Wayzz y se había transportado a la entrada del templo de los guardianes con la ayuda de Kaalki.

—Aquí estamos —musitó con la mirada fija en las enormes puertas de madera— ¿y si no quieren recibirme?

—Lo harán.

—No parece haber timbre, así que mejor volvemos a casa.

—Acércate a las puertas —pronunció el _kwami_ de la protección—. Confía en mí.

Marinette asintió sin convencimiento alguno. No sabía cómo esperaba el _kwami_ que entrasen, pero sonaba a fracaso rotundo. Recortó los pocos pasos que los separaban de las puertas y alargó la mano para golpear la madera, las puertas se abrieron de par en par sin que llegase a rozarlas.

—Te han reconocido como guardiana —afirmó Tikki sentada en su hombro—, puedes entrar, Marinette.

—¿Cómo es posible?

—El aura de un guardián es diferente al del resto, aunque Fu nombrase a Ladybug, tu espíritu es el mismo.

Había tantas cosas que no sabía...

—Entra, no hagas esperar a la orden.

Caminó insegura, cruzando el patio, ignorando el sonido de las puertas al cerrarse y atraparlos allí. Estaba desierto, Marinette, se preguntó si lo único que habría regresado a su lugar era el templo, hasta que vio a un anciano mesarse la larga y blanca barba en lo alto de las escaleras.

—Bienvenida, Ladybug, guardiana de la caja de los prodigios de la creación y la destrucción.

—Se-señor...

—Seguidme.

Marinette atinó a subir los peldaños sin tropezar mientras lo miraba todo con curiosidad.

—Observo que mi discípulo delegó en una profana el sagrado deber de proteger y confiar los prodigios.

—Oh, bueno, creo que él...

—Dar excusas no es correcto.

Se inquietó. Había sido una idea pésima ir hasta allí, lo veía con claridad, lo sentía por Wayzz, pero de aquello no podía salir nada bueno.

El anciano abrió una de las altas puertas interiores revelando una sala repleta de gente que se dobló sobre sí misma en una reverencia profunda y respetuosa.

—Marinette Dupain-Cheng, sed bienvenida a la orden de los guardianes.

Marinette no pronunció la fórmula para transformarse, aún y así Tikki fue absorbida por el prodigio para convertirla en Ladybug.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_  
_¡Hola! Este drabble forma parte de un borrador para un long fic que me gustaría escribir. Es continuación directa de "Presión"._


	26. Comodidad

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras:**__ 222__._

**26.- Comodidad**

Había algo muy importante que había empezado a valorar por encima de todo lo demás: la comodidad.

Durante demasiado tiempo había puesto la comodidad de otros por delante de la suya, aún sabiendo que no era lo correcto, que la propia comodidad y estabilidad eran muy importantes. Tal vez lo había hecho por creer que necesitaba que los que la rodeaban estuvieran cómodos y a gusto y que, con ello, su propia comodidad llegaría. Pero evidentemente, no era así.

Había tenido que aprender a encontrarse a sí misma, a ubicarse y establecerse, a crecer y sentirse bien. Era una valiosa lección que le había costado aprender, aunque había contado con la ayuda de Adrien, el camino había sido tortuoso, pero la recompensa había valido la pena.

Su comodidad pasaba por cosas pequeñas, como el sentarse en su terraza a observar las estrellas con una taza de té caliente entre las manos; o en poder sentarse a diseñar algo que la fascinase, perdiéndose en ello, desconectándose del resto; también pasaba por quedarse en casa sin salir si no tenía ganas por mucho que le hubiesen propuesto hacer algo.

La comodidad de Marinette Dupain-Cheng estaba en aquellas cositas que le daban paz mental y, que la hacían sentir segura y refugiada, sola o acompañaba.

Marinette había aprendido a encontrar su propia felicidad sintiéndose cómoda.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_  
_¡Hola! Personas bonitas, no os olvidéis de sentiros cómodas con vosotras mismas, eso ayudará a vuestra salud mental y, creedme, la salud mental es muy importante._


	27. Futuro

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras:**__ 633__._

**27.- Futuro**

Bunnix llegó en mitad del caos por un _akumatizado_ a través de un agujero en el tiempo, Marinette que corrió hacia los edificios para resguardarse y poder transformarse no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, arrolló a Bunnix y ambas rodaron sin control dentro de la _madriguera_. Tal vez fue la falta de experiencia, en lo que a los poderes de su amiga se refería, pero trató de incorporarse apoyándose en la pared blanca, errando el cálculo, apoyándose en una de las ventanas temporales y cayendo a ella.

Mientras caía Marinette evitó gritar, aunque el terror la atenazaba, sabiendo que no la separaba una gran distancia del suelo, se concentró en caer de pie y minimizar los daños. Pero antes de que sus pies tocasen el asfalto unos brazos la atraparon.

—Eso es peligroso.

Marinette alzó el rostro encontrándose con Chat Noir y su sonrisa desenfadada.

—Gracias, Chat Noir.

No sabía de dónde había salido, pero gracias a él estaba indemne. Le miró con atención, se le veía diferente, más fuerte y relajado, su cabello también lucía diferente.

—¿Has cambiado de _look_? —preguntó sin lograr reprimir su curiosidad, olvidando que había salido de la _madriguera_ en algún punto del tiempo indeterminado.

—¿A qué te refieres? —murmuró frunciendo el ceño con si le acabasen de hacer la pregunta más absurda de todos los tiempos.

»Plagg, garras dentro.

Se había destransformado frente a ella como si nada. Marinette observaba boquiabierta a la persona que, hasta hacía unos segundos era Chat Noir, y ahora era Adrien Agreste.

—¿Q-qué?

—¿Pasa algo?

—¿Cómo que si pasa algo? ¡Acabas de revelarme tu identidad!

—Y no hay camembert para Plagg... —protestó el _kwami_ flotando dramáticamente por el callejón en el que se encontraban.

Adrien rió.

—Vamos, Bugaboo, conoces de sobra mi identidad.

¿Que ella conocía su identidad? No, claro que no, nunca habían revelado quiénes eran. ¿Y a qué venía toda esa familiaridad en el trato?

—¡No! ¿Cómo iba a conocerla? Espera, ¿me has llamado "Bugaboo"?

—Es difícil guardar un secreto así viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

Marinette sintió que su espíritu abandonaba su cuerpo.

—Marinette, ¿estás bien? Estás muy extraña hoy.

—Oh, Dios mío... —murmuró sentándose en el bordillo de la acera—. No, no, no, no.

—¿Llamo a un médico?

—No, no, no, no...

—Tikki —llamó Adrien, la _kwami_ asomó la cabeza fuera del bolso en el que se ocultaba—, ¿os ha pasado algo? ¿Algún ataque de Hawk Moth?

—No, Marinette, ¿qué...?

La _kwami_ miró a su portadora con el ceño fruncido y luego a Adrien.

—Tú no eres la Marinette de este tiempo.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, esto no debería de estar pasando! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¡Qué desastre! —exclamó hundiendo el rostro entre las manos, estaba metida en un buen lío, perdida en el tiempo.

—Tranquilízate, cari... Marinette. —Adrien se arrodilló frente a ella, obligándola a alzar el rostro y mirarle a los ojos—. ¿Qué edad tienes?

—¿Cómo?

El muchacho dibujó una sonrisa encantadora que le robó el aliento, a pesar de estar al borde de un ataque de nervios.

—Sé que no lo puedes ver, pero estás dentro del cuerpo de mi Marinette, la de este tiempo, así que no tengo manera de saber de dónde has salido.

—Quince.

Adrien rió de nuevo, aunque Marinette no le veía la gracia.

—Entiendo que estés tan confundida, pero todo irá bien. Bunnix te estará buscando y, créeme te encontrará.

»No tienes de qué preocuparte, deja que te invite a comer algo mientras esperamos a Bunnix.

—Hazle caso, Marinette —pronunció Tikki buscando calmarla—. Todo saldrá bien.

La muchacha se dejó llevar hasta una cafetería cercana en la que parecían conocerles. Cuando empezaba a pensar que jamás podría volver a casa, Bunnix, sacó la cabeza desde su _madriguera_ y la llevó de regreso para derrotar al pobre _akumatizado_.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_  
_¡Hola! Aquí os dejo otra de esas ideas que están en mi libreta a la espera de ser desarrolladas algún día. Ya sólo quedan cuatro para acabar._


	28. Líder del equipo

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras:**__ 156__._

**28.- Líder del equipo**

"La líder del equipo" así la había llamado Bunnix, pero ella no se sentía realmente así. Más allá de contar con su _Lucky Charm_ y poner en marcha sus ideas se preguntaba qué la había convertido en líder.

Marinette nunca se había considerado como líder, aunque sabía que tenía la capacidad de movilizar a sus compañeros. Tal vez porque le faltaba algo de confianza en sí misma, imaginarse como líder de un equipo de superhéroes le daba vértigo.

Una líder debía ser responsable y reflexiva, alguien capaz de tomar decisiones arriesgadas mientras mantiene a salvo a sus compañeros. Alguien que goza de la confianza de todos… quizá, como Ladybug, tenía esa capacidad, la gente confiaba en ella y en sus habilidades, la veían aparecer y todos creían, de manera automática, que todo se solucionaría mágicamente.

Pero le daba miedo, porque ser la líder era una gran responsabilidad para la que no estaba segura de estar preparada.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_  
_¡Hola! De vuelta con las responsabilidades y su presión, tiro de ello porque es lo único que parece haber afectado a nuestra heroína. _


	29. Flores

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras:**__ 255__._

**29.- Flores**

Se había esforzado mucho para que nadie notase que estaba agobiada y triste, pero fingir no se le había dado tan bien como creía y habían acabado preguntándole qué le ocurría. Marinette le había quitado hierro al asunto, soltando verdades a medias y alguna que otra excusa para que le dieran tiempo y espacio.

Aquella mañana, al entrar en el aula, vio algo sobre su mesa. Al principio creyó que se trataba de un error que, tal vez, era un regalo de Nino para Alya y que este lo habría dejado allí por error o por haberla oído entrar. Así que Marinette fue hasta su asiento y tomó la caja alargada que reposaba pacíficamente sobre el pupitre para ver que el nombre escrito en ella era, en realidad, el suyo.

Acarició la elegante caligrafía dorada que formaba las nueve letras de su nombre, como si necesitase tocarlas para creer que eran reales. Sorprendida miró a su alrededor buscando a alguien que no halló, era la única persona que había en el aula.

Se atrevió a abrirla y a desvelar su contenido: una tarjeta y un pequeño ramillete de flores silvestres. Hundió la nariz en la cajita sintiendo el perfume fresco de las flores y, sin poder evitarlo, sonrió. Dejó la cajita sobre la mesa y abrió la tarjeta para leer el mensaje escrito en ella: adoro verte sonreír, cuando lo haces los días son mejores.

Desde la puerta del aula, el artífice de aquello, sonrió satisfecho por haber logrado animarla aunque fuera por unos minutos.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_  
_¡Hola! Poco que decir, lo de los regalos secretos con notitas es algo que uso con frecuencia, sobre todo, cuando el tema no me inspira en la dirección adecuada. Para mí las flores son sinónimo de alergia._


	30. Balcón

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras:**__ 231__._

**30.- Balcón**

Marinette llevaba un par de meses buscando un apartamento al que mudarse, más cerca de su estudio de moda, pero le estaba costando horrores dar con algo que le gustase y cumpliese con un par de requisitos imprescindibles.

El primer punto de su lista para un apartamento ideal era fuese luminoso, Marinette sabía que no podría vivir mucho tiempo en algún lugar sin luz natural o al que apenas le diese el sol durante el día. El sol la inspiraba y le ayudaba a tener el ánimo en alto incluso en los peores momentos.

El segundo era que contase con una habitación amplia, una en la que pudiera meter todo lo que tenía en su habitación de la casa de sus padres. Porque aquel espacio que había habitado durante casi toda su vida le era imprescindible para no desconectarse de quien era y, además, le permitía sentirse refugiada y a salvo.

El tercer y último punto de su lista era que dispusiera de un balcón o una terraza, un pequeño espacio al aire libre en el que poder sentarse a leer o para relajarse, un sitio desde el que mirar las estrellas cuando no pudiese conciliar el sueño.

Tener un balcón era casi como tener un punto de ancla con la estabilidad y su propia vida. Deseaba encontrar algo así pronto, sin tener que recurrir a él y a sus contactos.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_  
_¡Hola! Este drabble guarda cierta relación con "comodidad", cuando buscaba un piso para mudarme estaba un poco como Marinette, yo he crecido en un piso luminoso y con balcón, el imaginarme en uno sin balcón me producía claustrofobia, suerte que encontré algo que se adecuaba a lo que buscaba._


	31. Caja de los prodigios

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras:**__ 304__._

**31.- Caja de los prodigios**

La sensación de tener entre sus manos la caja de los prodigios era extraña, sobre todo por que ahora le pertenecía. Marinette la sentía más pesada que antes, mucho más que cuando pertenecía a Wang Fu, incluso más que en el momento en el que tomó posesión de ella.

La caja había adoptado una forma diferente al cambiar de amo, así como sus colores que se habían mimetizado con los de Ladybug. No le parecía bonita, no del mismo modo en que se lo había parecido la del maestro Fu. La caja de los prodigios que le pertenecía a Ladybug era extraña, pero le parecía hermosa a su manera y, sobre todo, más mágica que antes.

—Wayzz —musitó depositando la caja en el suelo frente a ella—. ¿Siempre tendrá esta forma?

—La caja de los prodigios se adapta a su guardián. Tu caja representa a Ladybug.

—Pero yo soy Marinette, no Ladybug.

Sabía que era una afirmación un tanto estúpida puesto que en realidad era ambas.

—Entonces Marinette debería reclamar su caja —replicó Wayzz—, hacer que le pertenezca.

—¿Cómo se supone que tengo que hacerlo? El maestro Fu nunca me habló de nada de esto.

—Yo sólo soy un _kwami_, no tengo las respuestas que necesitas, Marinette. Pero sabes dónde puedes buscarlas.

—En el templo de los guardianes —contestó ella en un acto reflejo—. ¿Debería ir?

—Tendrías que hacerlo. Ellos pueden explicarte todo lo que tienes que saber sobre la caja y sobre lo que es ser guardiana.

Tikki los observaba desde la distancia, en aquellos días de adaptación no podía hacer más por su portadora, Wayzz podía aconsejarla mejor y ayudarla. Él había sido el _kwami_ de un guardián, ella no. Hacerse a un lado le costaba, porque Tikki quería a Marinette y mantenerse al margen mientras sufría le dolía.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_  
_¡Hola! Y con este drabble damos por finalizada la colección y el pequeño reto centrado en Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Gracias por haberme acompañado hasta aquí, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado._


End file.
